¿El amor siempre es así de complicado?
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: Oishi está enamorado pero no es correspondido y arde de celos y determinación que lo llevaran a pelear por lo que le pretenece; el corazón de "su" Eiji Kikumaru...


_**Capítulo 1: El indicado**_

- nya! ¡muchas gracias Oishi! – exclamó Eiji al recibir un helado triple con cubierta de chocolate cortesía del sub. capitán del Seigaku quien lo había invitado porque el pelirrojo se había mostrado muy desanimado por la mañana – estaba así desde hace unos días- y creía que no soportaría mucho más viendo esa carita tan hermosa cubierta por la tristeza… porque hacía bastante tiempo que Oishi consideraba a Eiji el chico más hermoso que podría pisar la faz de la Tierra y , por consiguiente, reconoció que lo amaba, y tanto así que podría decirse que su amor rayaba en la locura

Caminaron lenta y silenciosamente hacia la casa del pelirrojo. Estaban a menos de dos cuadras cuando Eiji se detuvo y mirando a la cara a su compañero preguntó:

- Oishi… ¿podríamos… hablar? – se sonrojó un poco y el corazón de Oishi saltó con renovadas esperanzas…

..."Renovadas" porque a menudo creía ver "señales" donde no existían… pero esta vez… había algo diferente en el tono y la actitud empleada por el otro que lograron que pensara que tenía los fundamentos suficientes como para alegrarse…

Siguió a Eiji hasta su habitación y tomó asiento a su lado rogando a todos los dioses para que su deseo al fin se hiciera realidad

No obstante el silencio que se impuso después le hizo pensar que el pelirrojo podía estar dudando y como el no quería retrasar más las cosas decidió ayudarlo un poco

-Eiji… de qué querías hablar?

-Oishi … ¿que dirías… si te dijera que me gusta alguien?

-¿eh? – intentó disimular su alegría- p-pues… que voy a decir, eso no es algo malo ni nada

-¡¡Pero y si fuera...!! – interrumpió tan bruscamente que el otro casi da un salto- y si fuera… un chico... – nuevo sonrojo

-Eiji estás hablando en serio?

-Claro! No bromearía con algo como esto - desvió la mirada

-Pues… nada, es decir, ya te lo dije; no tiene nada de malo Eiji…

-Aunque no sea una chica?

-Si lo quieres no debería importarte

-¿de verdad?

-Por supuesto – sonrió- y ahora dime ¿quién es el afortunado? – estaba apunto de estallar por la emoción contenida

-B-bueno es…

-¿si?

-Nya… no lo conoces… así que ¿para que quieres que te lo diga? – replicó para salir del aprieto… aunque sabía que lo que había dicho era una mentira

-Vamos Eiji! Somos amigos…. Puedes decírmelo – "además necesito saberlo" pensó impaciente

El pelirrojo no pudo menos que desistir al recibir una mirada tan profunda y sincera por parte del ojiverde

-Mm… está bien Oishi, te lo diré Nya… es…

"Aka…ike Sei…shiro"? ¿¡Akaike Seishiro?! – el cerebro de Oishi intentó decodificar aquella información… ¿no era ese aquel chico que estaba en su salón pero Dios sabe por qué a inicios de semestre estaba en el del pelirrojo?

Y ahora que lo pensaba… a pesar de que Akaike era muy guapo y talentoso y que prácticamente todas las chicas de la escuela estaban tras de él… no tenía novia…entonces ¿sería posible que cuando Eiji se le declarara fuera correspondido?

-nya! Oishi! Oishi! – llamaba Eiji a un semi inconciente Oishi

-¿eh? – intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿qué pasa?

-te quedaste todo raro… ¿estás molesto?

-N-no… para nada – puff!! Señoras y señores una de las mentiras más obvias de la historia

-Oishi… no quería molestarte… si no quieres ser más mi amigo lo entenderé Nya!

-Pero que dices Eiji… ya te dije que no hay ningún problema… sólo me sorprendió es todo … b-bueno me tengo que ir – intentó levantarse pero sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó sentado en la cama- jeje! Ahora si me voy – repitió después de asegurarse de que podía mantenerse de pie

-nos vemos mañana …

-Sí…

Esa noche Oishi no pudo menos que llorar hasta que se le acabaron las fuerzas - y de paso las lágrimas- durmiéndose presa de un terrible sufrimiento...

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro creyó que sólo había un mal sueño…después de todo Eiji lo había esperado para ir juntos al Colegio- como siempre- y no había mencionado nada con respecto a "eso" ... pero, lamentablemente, tuvo que despertar al ver como Eiji saludaba tan jovialmente a Akaike y como se sonrojaba y ponía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado...

Era cierto: Eiji estaba enamorado de alguien que no era precisamente él…

-Buenos días Oishi

-¿eh? – esta vez saltó un par de metros - ¡¿Fuji?! No me des esos sustos por favor

-Lo siento… por esto y... por lo de Eiji

-¿eh? ¿Le pasó algo?

-No exactamente pero parece que a ti te afectó mucho ¿no?

Oishi sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de a que se refería

-Sólo quería que supieras que estoy de tu lado… ese chico… no es capaz de hacer feliz a Eiji

-Fuji…

-Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde

-Tienes razón…

Se separaron y cada quien se dirigió a su salón... pasaron las horas;las clases ya llegaban a su término y tanto Fuji como el pelirrojo se disponían a bajar hacia el club de tenis hasta que cierto chico cambió de opinión...

-oye… Fujiko…

-¿si Eiji?

-Yo… estuve pensando y…

-¿y?

-Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Seishiro … ¡ayer hablé con Oishi e hizo que me diera cuenta de que vale la pena arriesgarse! – agregó nervioso ante la mirada de su amigo

-sabes que siempre te apoyo Eiji… aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con tu elección

-¿hoi?

-No nada

-Entonces puedes cubrirme?

-Claro… - suspiro resignado

-¡nya! muchas gracias Fuji!

A la salida Eiji se dirigió al club de volleyball en donde vería a su romeo... tenía pensado decir que había ido a inscribirse para las pruebas si le preguntaban algo pero no fue necesario; como si de una señal divina se tratase Akaike estaba guardando los implementos utilizados en los entrenamientos… completamente solo... y como Eiji no es tanto de dudar de las cosas en dos segundos se encaminó a reunirse con el chico en el centro de la cancha

-Seishiro…

-E-eiji ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… quería hablar contigo

-¿en serio? – miro a todos lados- pero que coincidencia

"Si claro" – pensó Oishi mientras reprimía los deseos de golpear al capitán del equipo de volleyball; había estado todo el día pendiente y encontró bastante raro que las prácticas hubieran acabado antes y el hecho de que fuera el capitán quien se encargara de ordenar luego de los entrenamientos… actos que le incitaron a pensar que lo que ahora presenciaba había sido planeado… y que entonces…

-¿nya?

-Es que… yo también quería hablar contigo Eiji… - se acercó al pelirrojo- hay algo que tienes que saber… - susurró en su oído y el otro se estremeció cosa que no le agradó nada al par de ojos verdes que miraban la escena – tú… me gustas mucho

-Lo digo en serio… tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu alegría me gusta todo de ti Eiji…

-Sei…shiro…

-¿y tú Eiji? ¿sientes algo por mí?

-Yo… tú… también me gustas… - afirmó antes de que sus labios fueran tomados por el otro

Por su parte Oishi podría haber incendiado el gimnasio con todo la furia que se desprendía de su cuerpo… pero… si Eiji era feliz, el no tenía derecho a interferir… este último pensamiento actuó como un enorme balde de agua fría que le mostró el camino de la resignación... suspiró y se retiró con rumbo al club de tenis


End file.
